


Rain

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's plans are ruined by the rain. Gavin's thought of some new ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

"Of course it fucking rains on a Saturday, why wouldn't it?" Michael grimaced as he looked out the window of his apartment, watching the torrent of rain cover the sidewalk below. It'd begun at around 5 that morning and hadn't stopped since, effectively ruining a lot of people's day off.

Gavin came up behind the other man, arms wrapping around his stomach as he rested his head on a shoulder. "Oh c'mon Michael, it's not all bad. At least the power hasn't gone out, we could watch a movie or play something. Let's make a day of it!" Ever the optimist, Gavin actually seemed sort of pleased for the rain. It had been a while since the two just stayed in, the idea was kind of refreshing.

Michael sighed and shrugged in his boyfriend's arms, it wasn't like he had any other options. He was just annoyed because they'd planned to go tubing with a few of their coworkers, and now it'd be postponed until everyone's schedules lined up again. "Fine, let's watch that one you ruined for me the other night. And I mean actually watch it this time." 

Gavin grinned, turning Michael in his arms and pulling him towards the couch, pushing him down lightly. "Alrighty, I promise, no funny business this time. I'll go get us some bevs!" And without a moment to spare, the Brit rushed into the kitchen, leaving Michael to set up the movie.

The redhead did just that, and Gavin returned in a few minutes with two drinks and a bowl of popcorn. The younger man sat on the end of the couch, bowl in lap, and looked at Michael expectantly. Michael sighed, knowing what his boyfriend wanted. He got up and sat next to him, pulling his legs onto the couch and leaning his back against Gavin's chest, head partially resting on his shoulder. An odd cuddling position, but one they both liked. Gavin put an arm around Michael, his head resting atop the other man's and he grabbed the remote and started the movie. 

Eventually the bowl was set aside, half-finished drinks forgotten as Michael's body slid downward, his upper half in Gavin's lap. One of Gavin's hands was on the man's chest, the other discarded the remote in order to rest on the older man's red curls. Both men were asleep, once again missing most of the movie in favor of each other. Only the faint sound of the movie's credit music, and the soft pitter-patter of rain on their window could be heard.


End file.
